The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Diesel engine operation involves combustion that generates exhaust gas. During combustion, an air/fuel mixture is delivered through an intake valve to cylinders and is combusted therein. After combustion, the piston forces the exhaust gas in the cylinders into an exhaust system. The exhaust gas may contain emissions such as oxides of nitrogen (NOx) and carbon monoxide (CO).
More and more exhaust hardware technology is being added to meet emissions on diesel applications. After treatment of exhaust gases includes the installation of multiple bricks, mixers and injectors for the exhaust stream. A diesel particulate filter is regenerated periodically to reduce the amount of soot therein. During the process, ammonia is deposited on the selective catalyst-reducing catalysts. During regeneration, if ammonia loading on the selective catalyst-reducing catalyst is too high, the regeneration process will release ammonia into the exhaust stream. To prevent this occurrence, a delay is typically initiated so that when a regeneration of the diesel particulate filter is triggered, an amount of time is waited and dosing fluid injection is terminated. Typically, the process may take 30-60 minutes. Soot-loading rates may cause the diesel particulate filter to become overloaded or the filter being plugged.